


Ať je nám hej!

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Songs, Gen, Humour, bawdy songs, roll your leg over
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo se naučí klasickou trpasličí milostnou poému. </p><p>.... Tak trochu. Víc než milostná poéma je to jen pijácká písnička o lásce. A taky té lásky tam zrovna moc není, jen hodně dvojsmyslů. Popravdě, je to prostě oplzlá hospodská písnička.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ať je nám hej!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Better That Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239055) by [Merytsetesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merytsetesh/pseuds/Merytsetesh). 



> 'Roll Your Leg Over' je skutečná anglická oplzlá písnička s nespočetným počtem slok, ke kterým při každém provedení lidé přidávají další. Autorka originální fanfikce složila sama několik slok pro tuto povídku. Oficiální českou verzi jsem nenašla, takže vám zbývá spokojit se s mým vlastnoručním překladem...

Společnost Thorina Pavézy už byla na cestách skoro měsíc a jejich hobit si pomalu začal přivykat nomádskému životu. Teď, když po týdnu konečně přestalo pršet, mohl si cestu skoro i užívat, i když samotný způsob cestování nebyl zrovna z nejlepších. Lůžko měl pořád tvrdé a potravinové příděly chabé, ale divočina byla zvláštně krásná, o tolik jiná než kvetoucí louky a pečlivě obdělávaná pole v Kraji. Poprvé v životě Bilbo viděl na vlastní oči to, co do té doby znal pouze z map.

Letní noc byla po dešti příjemně chladná a tak si Bilbo roztáhl deku blízko ohniště, které už jenom doutnalo. Kus rozštípnutého kmene si vybral jako sedátko a zrovna se uvelebil s dýmkou, když se Bofur na druhé straně ohniště přidružil ke Kílimu, jako by se nechumelilo, a s pozvednutým huňatým obočím se optal: „Hej, tak si vrznem?“

Bilbo málem spolknul dýmku.

Ukázku toho, co trpaslíci považovali za slušné chování, dostal už doma ve Dnu Pytle, ale tohle! Hobiti dozajista nebyli nijak upejpaví, ale dělat někomu takhle nevybíravé návrhy? To byl prostě vrchol nevychovanosti.

Očividně trpaslíci byli mnohem více.... volnomyšlenkářští, když došlo na tyhle věci, protože Kíli se jenom pousmál. „Se mnou můžeš počítat vždycky.“ Pak, k Bilbově hrůze, zamával _na svého bratra_. „Fíli, pojď se přidat!“

Už tak dost, že na ně každý mohl vidět, ale všichni tři? A dva z nich sourozenci? Bilbo se rozhlédl, jestli se někdo z ostatních chystal k... ať už to bylo cokoli, co od nich v takové situaci mohl čekat. Naneštěstí se ti, co byli vzhůru, o dění v jejich středu vůbec nezajímali. A co bylo ještě horší, zdálo se, že ti tři neměli vůbec v úmyslu odsunout se z tábora na nějaké soukromější místečko pro jejich eskapády. Bilbo se už chystal sebrat si věci a zmizet, když Bofur otevřel ústa, a místo aby někoho začal líbat, pustil se do zpěvu. Hobitova úleva měla krátkého trvání – jen do konce prvního verše.

 

Kdyby byla děvčátka sladká jak zralá hruška

Sál bych jejich šťávičky jak nenasytná muška!

Hej tak si vrznem, ať tu nezmrznem,

no tak si vrznem, ať je nám hej!

 

Druhá půlka byla zřejmě refrén, protože oba bratři se připojili, Fíli celkem ucházejícím tenorem a Kíli falešně, ale o to nadšeněji.

„Jo, to je klasika,“ prohlásil Kíli.

„Rád vidím, že trpasličí mládež má cit pro vysoké umění.“

„Jsem na řadě,“ pravil Fíli a teatrálně si odkašlal.

 

Kdyby byly děvečky jak vzácné drahokamy

Já bych si je přebrousil a nebyly by samy!

Hej tak si vrznem, ať tu nezmrznem,

no tak si vrznem, ať je nám hej!

 

„Zaručený způsob, jak získat dívčí srdce: když je přirovnáš k drahokamům,“ řekl Fíli.

Kíli vědoucně přikývl. „Jsem na řadě. Nesuďte mě přísně, tenhle rým jsem vymyslel sám.“

 

Kdyby byla děvčátka jak zlatonosné žíly

Já bych pilně doloval, až došly by jim síly!

Hej tak si vrznem, ať tu nezmrznem,

no tak si vrznem, ať je nám hej!

 

Bofur si zamyšleně pohladil knír. „Trochu ti tam vázne rytmus, ale ten rým je vskutku pěkný.“

 

„Díky, taky jsem si říkal.“

 

Tímhle způsobem to nějakou dobu pokračovalo, než se k nim přidal Nori a Ori. Mladší trpaslík odmítl zpívat a spokojil se s posloucháním, ale Nori se zdaleka tolik nestyděl.

 

Kdyby byla děvčátka jen na zámek a klíček

Já bych si už cestu našel do jejich spodniček!

 

Poslední verš Nori doprovodil kroutivým pohybem ukazováčku ve vzduchu.

 

„Cha! Jako kdyby ses někdy obtěžoval s klíči!“ zasmál se Bofur.

 

„Nesmysl. Klíče používám pořád. Většinou si je půjčuju od městské stráže!“

 

„Tak proto se po tobě Dwalin pořád tak podezřívavě kouká?“

 

„Kroužek s klíči není jediná věc, co nosí pod opaskem, kterou jsem si osahal, jestli víš, co myslím,“ uchechtl se Nori.

 

„Tak to bych si rád poslechl!“

 

„Já raději ne,“ prohlásil Ori, který vypadal trochu zeleně. Kíli předstíral, že zvrací.

 

„A co hobiti, zpívají?“

 

Bilbovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Bofur tou otázkou mířil na něj. Vyprskl zahanbením, že ho nachytali při poslouchání, i když popravdě se tomu těžko dalo vyhnout, když se všichni bavili jen pár stop od něj.

 

„Ano, hobiti jsou velmi muzikální. Máme písničku pro každou příležitost! Pár jsem jich napsal sám, abych pravdu řekl.“

 

„Vida! Pochlubte se!“

 

„Ale ne, to bych si nedovolil –“

 

Jenže Kíli a Fíli se už přesunuli do sedu na zemi z každé strany Bilba a koukali na něj psíma očima. „No tak, aspoň veršíček!“

 

Otravovali ho, jak se patří, včetně Bofura, Noriho i Oriho, až nakonec pod jejich prošením a žadoněním povolil.

 

„Dobře, ale vyprošuji si kritiku, když jste to na mě takhle vybafli. Neměl jsem čas vymyslet něco lepšího.“

 

Kdyby byla děvčátka koláčky samý med

Vylízal bych šlehačku ze všech, co jsem kdy jed‘!

 

 

Trpaslíci zařvali smíchy. Bofur Bilba poplácal po rameni. „Moc hezké, pane Pytlíku! Na hobity je spolehnutí, že budou i v posteli myslet na jídlo, že?“

 

Bilbo se nad tou chválou proti své vůli začervenal. „Nebyl to můj nejlepší výkon, ale stálo to za pokus.“ Všiml si, že Ori vytáhl zápisník a cosi psal, pravděpodobně veršík, který Bilbo zrovna složil. Ori byl potulný písař a oficiální kronikář výpravy, a Bilbovi bylo vysvětleno, že to byla velice důležitá úloha. Znovuzískání Ereboru mělo být jeho mistrovským dílem – pokud přežijí toho draka, samozřejmě. Vzhledem k tomu, co si zrovna Ori zapisoval, Bilbo si dovedl živě představit, jak na něj budoucí generace trpaslíků vzpomínají jako na „toho hobita, co zpíval o lízání šlehačky.“

 

Myšlenky mu přetrhl Fíli, když se k němu naklonil s rošťáckým úsměvem. „Tak trochu zapomínáme na mládence, že ano, Kíli?“

 

„Víc než trochu. My jsme přece taky plní šlehačky.“

 

„Já vám řeknu, čeho jste plní. Oběma jsem vám měníval plínky,“ zabručel zdaleka-ne-spící Balin na druhém konci tábora a oba tím efektivně umlčel. Když se jim Bofur dosyta vysmál, přišel s další slokou.

 

Kdyby byli mládenci jak nesedlaní oři

Já bych si je všechny ojel – však mě neumoří!

 

Fíli ho dloubl loktem do žeber. „Říkal jsem si, že si se svým poníkem nějak moc rozumíte. Jsem na řadě.“

 

Kdyby byli mládenci se žhavým ohněm v duši

Já bych jim ho rozpálil a kouřil, jak se sluší!

 

 

„Jenom aby tě tolik kouření nevyudilo,“ řekl Kíli a dokonce i Bofur zasténal nad otřesností toho vtípku, ale Fíli už mezitím přišel na odplatu.

 

Kdyby byli mládenci tak hezcí jako Fíli

Sebrali by děvčátka a ostrouhal by Kíli!

 

Kíli cosi zařval v Khuzdulštině a povalil bratra na zem. Zatímco se váleli okolo jako štěňata, Nori pod vousy zazpíval další sloku.

 

Kdyby tudy elfka šla, co ráda v lese dlí

Půjčil bych jí svoji jedli, ať má pohodlí!

 

„Oho, ty obšoustníku! Jenom ať tě neslyší Thorin,“ vyplísnil ho Bofur se zdviženým prstem, i když se u toho vpravdě nemístně křenil.

 

Nori pokrčil rameny. „Já jsem pro rovné příležitosti. Elfku jsem ještě neměl. Nebo hobita.“ Mrknul na Bilba, který si nebyl jistý, jestli by měl být uražen nebo poctěn.

 

Kdyby byli mládenci jak sochy pro parádu

Já bych byl ten sochař, co jim leštil jejich–

 

Bilbo už nikdy nezjistil, co přesně by jim Kíli chtěl leštit (i když měl svou představu), protože právě v tu chvíli se Thorin posadil a zařval:

 

„Jestli všichni trpaslíci nepůjdou hned spát, nakopu jim zadnice a půjdou hlídkovat! Kíli, Fíli, neučte Oriho špatné mravy. Bofure, protože jsi s tím začal, máš první hlídku, a _ty se tak nekřeň, Nori,_ protože máš hned tu další.“ Načež sebou praštil zpátky na zem, odfrkl a otočil se zády k ohni.

 

Improvizovaný sbor se rozptýlil na svá lůžka, mumlaje „Opravdu strýček právě řval ve verších?“ a „Jak to svedl složit tak rychle?“ a Bilbo zalezl pod svou deku dřív, než na něj Thorin začal ječet taky. Sejde z očí, sejde z mysli, aspoň v to doufal. V táboře se rychle rozhostilo ticho, až na chrápání trpaslíků a zvuky nočních zvířat a hmyzu. Bilbo už skoro spal, když se k němu přisunul Bofur, který spal hned vedle, a zašeptal:

 

Kdyby jistý král si dopřál čas od času šuk

Nebyl by z něj dozajista tak mrzutý kluk.

 

Bilbo zdusil záchvat smíchu pod dekou.


End file.
